For the Love of Serenity
by The Mistress Three
Summary: Serena’s uncomplicated life is suddenly complicated and beginning to spin out of control; between the appearance of Rinni, Darien’s indifference and her obligations as a Sailor Scout nothing is as simple as it once as. How’s a girl to cope? Find out
1. Forward

**For the Love of Serenity**

By Estelbain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appearing in the manga or anime versions of Sailor Moon. This is however a fairly original plot and claim full rights to it.

Personal info: You can contact me at estelbainhotmail.com or urgently at savitapriyahotmail.com

Summery: Serena's uncomplicated life is suddenly complicated and beginning to spin out of control; between the appearance of Rinni, Darien's indifference and her obligations as a Sailor Scout nothing is as simple as it once as. How's a girl to cope? Find out in the "For the Love of Serenity"

Forward 

In reading this you must know a few things. First off the first chapter of this was written over six months ago in a notebook. In digging up my old notebooks I found this story. I thought I might as well type it out and in doing so I sent part of it a wonderful author and good friend of mine Sarika (You can find her work on After reading it she encouraged me to post it. Unsure I decided to compromise and only post the first chapter and see what people thought of it. If you could kindly review this story then I could make a decision on if I should continue posting. Also feel free to make suggestion and just give your general thoughts on reviews.

There are a few things you should know before I go any further. As I mentioned this was written over six months ago and since then my grammar has improved somewhat. Unfortunately it still in incredibly horrid so bare with me. I am doing my best to edit it, if you should notice some inconsistency and or grammatical error feel free to email me or mention it in a review.

Now on the story's background. This story takes place in the second season (I believe) when Rinni has made her grand appearance and Darien has promptly dumped Serena. Serena is heart broken and is at her wits end. So in her desperation she decides to care for Rinni, as the saying goes "Misery loves company." In this they get into a few adventures and find out a few things about themselves.

As you read this I know what you are thinking "Why would I think this?!" (Read it and you will see what I mean you either love the plot or you hate it), but when I wrote this I was greatly upset at the hand life had dealt me. Unwanted love thrust on me and a love I craved denied so someone had to get it and it just so happened to be an unsuspecting anime character (you'll have to see which one, you figure it out in the first chapter). That's the emotional atmosphere this was written in, incase you were wondering and one last thing is this is the type of story that you know you will either love it our hate in the first chapter. I ask you kindly decided and let me know. That should be enough rambling God bless you and on to bigger and better things.

Sincerely Estelbain

PS: For Technicalities the story states whose point of view that particular part is being told from (P.O.V) and anything in italics is a thought or internal conversation.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Serena…" the pink haired child cried.

"um…" the blonde slowly awoke. "What is it?" she asked now a little more awake.

"I had a bad dream can I sleep with you?" Rinni asked.

"Okay, hop in and try not to kick me!" Serena lifted the covers and let the child snuggle close. Serena yawned and went back to sleep.

SERENITTY

**Some Time During the Night**

Serena was again awakened to Rinni tossing and turning.

"Mommy! Mommy where are you? Mommy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! Mommy wake-up, please. Mommy wake up!" Rinni wailed.

Serena looked down at her.

"Rinni wake up, dear your having a bad dream." Serena gently shook the little child. Rinni rolled over and snuggled next to Serena. "Mommy" she muttered and pulled herself as close to Serena as she could and then fell into a sound sleep.

Serena looked down at the child that had all but super glued herself to Serena. '_Poor thing can't be more than six and here she is out in the world with out her mom or dad. Maybe I should start keeping an eye on her. I mean she is a good kid she deserves someone to look after to her._

_ Hey wait why do I feel like this. I mean this kid is such a pain. She's annoying, loud, she eats a lot actually she's kind of like me. She always hogs Darien.._.' A sharp pain went through Serena when she thought of how cold he had been to her. He really didn't love her anymore.

'_It doesn't matter I am alone and so is Rinni. I should just care for the child till Darien comes to his sense. Rinni needs me and as much I hate to admit it I'm rather fond of the little squirt.' _Serena smiled

_'She deserves someone to at least try and be her mother since she obviously lost hers. Yes I know, I'm going to look after her. I'll do my homework and keep an eye on Rinni and who knows maybe we will even have fun together.'_

SERENITTY

**Rinni's Dream**

Rinni is running through the fog. "Mommy! Mommy where are you I'm sorry, Mommy please don't leave me"

Rinni hears Sailor Pluto's voice "Small Lady open your eyes and you will see all the answers you seek. Open your heart and believe all your wishes will come to you."

The fog clears a little and Rinni sees her mother hugging her, than Sailor Moon protecting her and then and then finally Serena taking her with her to the arcade.

SERENITTY

**That Morning**

Serena woke up and looked at her alarm clock, a half an hour before it would go off. She was just about to roll over and go back to sleep but she felt Rinni snuggle in close and thought the better of it.

_'Half and hour, just enough time to have a shower and get dressed then wake Rinni up.'_

Fifteen minuets later Serena was out of the shower and picking out her school uniform. Making sure the silver crystal was there she opened the locket and felt its warmth. It felt so familiar, like the warmth that had spread over her when Darien held her.

Serena's mind wandered, Rinni tossed in her bed and Serena snapped out of her daydream. She walked over to Rinni "Rinni wake up time for school."

"Oh, go away I don't want to go to school." Rinni mumbled.

"Rinni no one does but you have to go" Serena continued.

"Five more minuets." the pink haired child rolled over.

"Nope time to get up!" Serena picked her up and sat her on the chair wiping her face with the cool face cloth she had brought. (Something Serena's own mother had done when she was a child)

"Hun" Rinni looked stunned as memories form her dream flooded back. _'What does it mean'_ She pondered.

"Get dressed and then come down stairs for breakfast, you can't study on an empty stomach.' Serena smiled.

Rinni looked at her sideways, _'what's the matter what with Meatball head? She never gets up and hey, wait that's what my mommy says…" _

"Rinni are you listening to me?" Serena tossed the child her clothing.

Rinni shakes her head in agreement.

"Good then hurry up and come downstairs."

Serena heads down stairs.

Serena's mother is cooking breakfast, as she sees Serena coming down the stairs, she nearly drops the plate of food she was carrying, but recovers quickly, "My Serena your up early, would you and Rinni like some breakfast?"

"Yes please!" they answered together.

SERENITTY

**Later**

Serena walked peacefully down the street. She was able to enjoy the view today, not having to run at hurricane speed. She was just noticing a cloud that looked like a bunny when SPLAT!

She collided head on with the solid muscular wall that is Darien Shields.

Serena looked up at him "Hi" she tried.

"Nothings changed Serena" his voice, ice cold.

"I know… I was just saying hi!" Serena said, still on the ground.

"Hi" Darien said and walked off leaving Serena alone.

'_Oh what did I do to deserve this? That jerk, what did I see in him… you know darn well what you saw in him, it just buried deep in him right now.' _

Serena walked to school and arrived on time. The teacher Mrs. Hurnia was a little shocked to say the least. She fell out of her chair while trying to sit down.

Serena surprisingly enough was able to concentrate the whole day and finished all her work and then half of her homework.

She picked up Rinni after school.

"What are you doing here Meatball Head?" the child greeted her.

Serena sighed, "Why must you insist on calling me that? I thought it would be nice if I walked you home."

"You're going home? You're not going to the arcade to blow your money and avoid your homework? Are you feeling okay Serena?" the pink hair kid looked quizzically at the blonde.

"Yes, I'm fine now lets get going. Maybe mom will fix us a snack." Serena again smiled.

Rinni didn't know why but she grabbed Serena's hand and they set off.

After two hours of homework and studying Serena was ready for dinner. She came downstairs as her mom asked Rinni, "Rinni where is Serena? I haven't seen her yet and this is late even for her."

"She's in her room studying. I went in there and she is actually doing her homework, not reading magna."

"Rinni did Serena pay you to say that?"

"Nope" Rinni said truthfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep here is the Meat Ball head now" She said pointing to Serena.

"You know Rinni that was sort of cute when Darien said it but honestly could you not call me that." Serena sighed.

Rinni remember her dream. '_Hadn't daddy called mommy that once? Ya and she laughed so hard.'_

Serena went down to eye level with Rinni and waved her hand "Earth to Rinni, help me set the supper table."

"Hum, mommy…" Rinni blanked a few times then followed.

SERENITTY

**After Supper**

"Man, I want to go do something" Rinni whined.

"I know Rinni why don't we go to the park?" Serena said smiling at Rinni who was now jumping up for joy.

"Really?" Rinni asked.

"Yah get your coat and we will be on our way."

At the park Serna sat on the swings and watched Rinni play.

Suddenly Rinni screamed her loud piercing scream.

'_Man that kid even sounds like me…' _Serena though as ran to the still screaming child, looking up she saw Emerald.

'_Oh rotten luck'_ Serena thought as she moved in front of Rinni.

"Step aside girl this doesn't concern you" Emerald screeched.

SERENITTY

**Serena's P.O.V.**

"That's what you think." I breathed and braced as Emerald came at me. I managed to doge her punches and keep myself between her and Rinni. Finally I landed one solid shot to the face and Emerald was out.

I pulled Rinni behind a tree. Cursing under my breath for having to transform in front of the child.

'_C'est la vie'_

"Moon Prism Power." I closed my eyes and felt the familiar warm tingly sensation flow through me as I powered up.

I opened my eyes. Rinni was standing shock still.

"Rinni stay here, okay?"

She nodes her little pink head and I head out to face Emerald.

Emerald is getting up and begins to look at me with disgust.

"Where did you come from sailor brat? I want the rabbit what happened to her?"

"She's gone Emerald, you leave her alone. If you want her you will have to go through me!" My voice didn't falter once and I got ready for the attack.

Emerald begins to cackle, bobbing behind her fan and chocks out "You honestly think you can beat me?" With all of that cackling I nearly lose my concentration.

Then in a flash she's gone and I'm hit from behind with a nega energy blast.

I'm on my face; a rock cuts a gash in my cheek.

_'Not good, oh Darien hear me please I cannot do this alone.'_

I get up and look at Emerald. '_She's to fast for my moon scepter and can dodge my tiara. I've got to get a new weapon or something.'_

I narrowly doge another blast and then another, the third hits me and I'm flying. I slam into a tree and hear Rinni whimper.

'_Hang on Rinni I'll protect you, I promise…' _I get hit again.

'_Okay this is not working. Maybe I should try hand to hand combat.' _ The idea pops in to my head as I try to ignore the black dots forming in my vision.

I force myself up and lunge at Emerald. I managed to land a blow to her stomach, sadly not hard enough to wind her.

"Why you little brat I should kill you for that, I think I will." She grinds out.

I suddenly feel very dizzy. I try to right myself but I'm hit again and harder than ever. I find myself back to back with that tree again. This time I know I've cracked some ribs and I'm almost cretin I have a concussion.

"Ha! Now I will be rid of you once and for all!"

'_Emerald is looking her scariest. Her hair is out of place, her makeup smudged, and the nail marks on her face are bleeding. Funny I should think that before I'm blown to oblivion.'_

I look at her and blink then look again. Emerald is just standing there.

I watch her '_Why hasn't she blasted me yet?' _ Then I notice it, a small but precise cut streamed blood on her cheek.

SERENITTY

**Diamonds P.O.V.**

'_So this is the fabled Sailor Moon. She looks a lot like that girl Serena. They both look like the queen.'_

Realization came to Diamond, Sailor Moon was the Queen or at least the Queen's former self.

Emerald looked as if she was going to kill the Queen. '_That wouldn't do at all!' _

_ 'That's enough, Emerald I want you to stop. Killing her won't help us right now,'_ Diamond's voice entered Emerald's head. She scowled and looked up to where Diamond should have been. "Why should I?" she started

'_I said stop. Do not question me I am your prince!' _Diamond voice thundered her head.

Her face grew even darker. She blatantly ignored Tuxedo Mask and looked at Sailor Moon "This is far from over Sailor Brat!" she then disappeared, teleporting home to lick her wounds.

SERENITTY

**Serena's P.O.V.**

I collapsed against the tree waiting for Rinni. I figured she wouldn't want to see me bloody so I used what little power I had to create a clean image. A trick I used at home a lot.

"Mommy" Rinni ran to me and threw her arms around my neck. I cringed and looked at her mesmerized. "You are my Mommy" She hugged me hard. I looked up to see Darien standing in front of us.

His eyes looked through me and down to Rinni. "Are you okay Rinni?" He asked bending down to look at her, still ignoring me.

Rinni just kept mumbling "Mommy" over and over again.

'_I don't know if it was the thought of being Rinni's mom or the loss of blood but my head was begging to spin I needed to get away and think'. _

"Rinni honey why don't you let Darien take you home. I'll be there soon. There is something I need to do now okay?" I smile at her.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to leave you mommy."

I have to smile at that "I'm not going any where. I'll tell you what if you let Darien take you home, when I get home I'll give you a present."

Rinni looks unsure but nods anyway.

I smile and Darien lifts her up. All the while ignoring me.

After they walk off I try to stand. I start to hobble over to the bench. I hate and love that bench. Our bench, Darien's bench and mine. Suddenly halfway there the world begins to spin. My mirage comes undone and I collapse. I wait for the hard ground to hit me but it doesn't. My eyes are still closed. I feel light as if I'm floating and I feel light and so warm.

'_Okay Serena you really must hit your head because you're either hallucinating or dead.' _

I sift and wince in pain. My head comes to rest on something hard, solid and warm_. _Are those arms around me?

'_Okay Serena you're not dead but definitely hallucination.' _

SERENITTY

**Narrators P.O.V.**

Diamond walked towards Serena, his blood boiling.

'_How dare Darien ignore her like that? How dare any man treat his Serenity like that?' _Diamond thought angrily.

Diamond looked at her, she was still in her Fuku. It was a little torn but Serena herself looked okay. Diamond moved a little closer. If Diamond wanted to he could reach out and touch her.

Serena doesn't even notice; she was looking at the ground before her.

Suddenly Serena's image flashes and she de-transforms, all her cuts and injuries showing; she collapses.

Horrified Diamond reaches out and catches her. He sweeps her in to his arms and carries her to a bench.

He looks down at the angel in his arms. Noticing her eyes were still closed and she was tense, as if she expected something to strike her. _'If Darien had laid a finger on her he was a dead man walking!' _

Diamond sat down on the bench Serenity contained on his lap. He looked at her closed eyes and scrunched up face. "You needn't fear your highness, I know who are and I am here to help you not hurt you." __

_ 'Not the declaration of undying love I planed but it's a start.' _ Diamond thought.

SERENITTY

**Serena's P.O.V.**

'_His voice seems so soft and soothing. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up because if I do I don't think I can go on…' _

"You can open your eyes Queen Serenity."

'_Hey, wait, why is he calling me Queen?'_

SERENITTY

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

She slowly opened her clear blue eyes.

'_Those were definitely Serenity's eyes. You have to smile at her angelic face. She looks like a shy little bunny, so innocent, so pure, so perfect.'_

"Who are you?" she whispers

My ears perk up '_I'd know that sweet voice anywhere.' _

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Diamond, high prince of the moon Nemesis, a peer of the realm if you will." I extend my hand and she takes it. I bring her delicate hand to my lips and give it a gentle kiss. She blushes sweetly.

SERENITTY

**Serena's P.O.V.**

"Nice to meet you, my lord but it would seem that you already who I am even if I don't know who you are. Why is that do pray tell?"

'_Wait what did I just say, " do pray tell?" Where did that come from?' _I move to slide off his lap but he tightens his hold around me.

"Lets just say I've been keeping my eye on you, I'm looking out for you."

'_What does that mean he's stocking me?' _

"I mean that with the up most respect to your privacy, I just thought someone ought to be keeping a jewel such as yourself safe, especial since no one seems to be."

Blushing I look up, '_Man is this guy a hunk; even Amy would think so. With his amethyst eyes and pale hair. Since I am leaning against him its safe to say his has quite the body. Oh, his arms feel so nice around me.'_

"Pardon me, my lady, I didn't mean to be so forward"

"Oh please call me Serena." I find myself saying.

"Serena" he whispers as if tasting the word.

'_His lips look so nice, boy I wonder what it would be like if he kissed me.'_ I feel his arms tighten around me and his face comes closer to me. I can smell his breath. Its sweet and fresh with something else I can't place. I close my eyes and feel his lips press against mine. For a second I forget everything that has gone wrong and it's just me and him, nothing else.

_ 'Oh if only he would hold me a little tighter, I feel so safe in his arms.'_

He presses me closer to him.

'_Is he a mind reader or is it just me?' _

He pulls away and I sigh. '_It was nice while it lasted.' _

"Your parents will be wondering where you are, allow me to walk you home."

'_His voice sounds so sure, so safe and even caring.'_

I nod, yes. '_I only hope I can walk home, but how gentlemanly of him.' _

He gently sets my on my feet, rather reluctantly. Then snakes one arm around my waist and starts off, I sort of hobble along.

"If you don't mind "Serena" I believe I know a faster route."

I dumbly nod again. '_Will I ever see him again?' _I muse.

It seems I blink and we are right near my house. I feel like crying, '_Why? I mean I barely know this guy and am I not destined for Darien? My head is begging to hurt again I need to think more then ever.' _

"I'd better go now, Prince Diamond." I squeak.

"Diamond, for you" he whispers softly.

"Diamond" '_his name feels so strange, so right?_'

I let go of his hand and take my first step on my own. I take another and feel my stomach sink then flutter into my throat. He takes my hand and helps me turn around. He kisses me soundly, placing a comforting arm around my waist, while his free hand strokes my cheek.

I try not to wince but fail. A burst of pain rushes through me and brings us both back to reality.

"Here you better give this to Rinni you promised you would get her something." He hands me necklace with a crescent moon on it. "I think she will like it." he continues.

"Thank you" I respond. Then realization hits me "Hey, wait, how do you know?" I ask.

He smiles "Remember I'm watching out for you "Serena"."

"Oh, well thank you again" I blush and turn to go. His rich voice stops me.

"One more things Serenity this is for you." he hands me a white rose. It is barely opened. I reach out to take it from him, our hands brush. He takes my wrist and turns my hand palm up, kissing it gently.

Never taking his eyes from mine he huskily breathes the words "If you should ever need me "Serena", just hold this rose and call out my name. The rose is magic. If you hold it and concentrate, the person your heart desires and loves, their image will be shown to you."

He holds the rose and an image of someone who looks familiar appears. "Now I must go and so should you. Good night sweet "Serena". Remember I'm looking out for you."

With one last kiss planted gently on my forehead he releases me and I hobble into the house.

I look back but no one is there. I open the door and walk in. "Mom, dad, Rinni I'm home." I close the door.

SERENITTY

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

'_It wretched my heart as I watched her limp into the house, it was easy to see she had been hurt. I had showed her only a little kindness, okay a little love and it meant so much to her. This changes everything. I should tell Wise Man; no wait there is some thing not right with Wise Man…_

SERENITTY

**Serena's P.O.V.**

Rinni came bounding down the stairs "Your home!" she ran into my arms.

"Yes and I brought you this." I gave her Diamond's necklace.

"Oh I love it! Thank you!" she bounced up and down.

SERENITTY

**Later that Night******

I sat at my open window gazing at the stars and the moon. Fingering the white rose he had given me. A picture of Tuxedo Mask panned out in from of me.

'_I wonder if one of those is the moon Nemesis? I wonder what he's doing right now?'_ thoughts drifted across my mind and I shook my head then quickly regretted it. Groaning I leaned my head again the cool window. Gazing up at the velvety black sky I see a shooting star flirt by. It was breath taking to watch. "Wish for something," a voice whispers in my inside my head.

'_Ha what should I wish for?_' My mind drifted to that kiss and being held in his safe arms; that had felt so nice. I looked to the window fingering the rose and the picture of Tuxedo Mask flickered and was replaced by Prince Diamond for the of briefest seconds. I sat wrapped in my reverie floating on a sea of memories of today. Then I remember Darien and my mother; in another flash the image solidifies to Tuxedo Mask. '_Who was I to toy with Fate? I'll just try not to think about it. It can't take too long before Darien returns to his senses. Besides when Prince Diamond held the rose there was an image of some one else projected. I wonder who she was?'_

I watched as the rose showed a picture of a lady. I looked closely at her. She had the same hairstyle as me. Her dress sort of looked like the one the Moon Princess wore and she had a crown on. Suddenly the image changed and it became like a movie. The woman who had been sitting on the throne turned and a younger version of Rinni walked up and climb on the lady's lap. Rinni hugged the woman and said, "I love you mommy!"

The lady smiled, "I love you too Small Lady."

The image faded and returned to Tuxedo Mask.

I blink once, twice and again. Then I did the only think that came to mind, "Rinni! Can you please come here right now?"

She opened the door and peaked her little pink head in "Yes"

I patted the seat next to me, " Rinni, I know you think I'm your mommy but I'm a little confused how. All I know is that you fell from the sky. Maybe you should tell me about yourself?"

Rinni thought for a second then said "My name is Serenity like you but mommy, you always called me Small Lady. I like the colors pink and white, oh and I love ice cream."

Serena forced a smile "Your parents Rinni, tell about then, what do they do? Rinni I won't be mad so please don't lie to me."

Rinni sighed "My mommy and daddy, they rule Crystal Tokyo. I'm their daughter; I'm from the future. Things went bad there, my mommy was hurt and so they sent me here where I would be safe. I need to find the sliver crystal to help my mommy."   
I nod and draw Rinni close. "Rinni tell me about your Dad okay?"

Rinni yawns, "Well he's great kind, smart, strong, funny and he loves to tell me stories about Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts." The child smiles and snuggles closer.

"Rinni what is your father's name?" I press.

"His name is King…" suddenly the child yawns and falls asleep.

I look down puzzled, '_That proves she is defiantly my child, but who is her father?_' I pick her up and carry her to bed.

SERENITTY

**Darien's P.O.V.**

I walk along the lake looking at the moon, the inconstant moon, and then sit down deep in thought. '_Why had I broken up with Serena?'_ That name no longer held the warm feelings it once had. My heart no longer stirred at the sight of her nor did it cry out for her. I don't know why but everything had suddenly different. Fate had changed. I couldn't bring myself to repeat it. I mean maybe on the Moon it would have worked but we were both two very different people now. Plain and simple I didn't love her anymore. I need to make her understand that, I could love her. In fact she drove me nuts. The whining and crying were no longer endearing. The helplessness and klutz attack made her seem childish. '_I was no child, I wanted someone my own age!' _**Crash!! **I was snapped out of my thoughts as I walked into a tree. '_See that girl is rubbing off on me!'_

"Are you okay?" a cool voice behind me asked.

I turned to see a woman my own age looking back at me. She had black hair and a slender figure. There was a mysterious glean in her eyes. "I'm fine, my ego's a little bruised but I think I'll live."

The gleam in her eyes sharpened and she said in a most cat like manner "Well why don't we go find you a drink so you can nurse that ego of yours." She flashed a wicked grin.

"_How can I refuse an offer like that?_" "Sounds good to me." I say and we head off. "_This is promising to be an interesting night, for once!_"

SERENITTY

**Diamonds P.O.V.**

'_Sapphire really out did himself with this rose. Now I can watch my beloved Serenity, I can see what she is doing, know what she thinking, experience what she is feeling and finally make her see how much I love her. Then I could make others see what a beautiful person she is. Speaking of that where is that scumbag Prince Darien. Humm… let's see. Oh what is this? He's a tavern. If I broke Serenity's heart the way he did drowning myself in liquor would definitely be escapism. Well I wouldn't be doing that, jerk, common villain, cad!_ _Oh, why don't they go somewhere private for courtesy's sake? Poor Serenity, it will completely break her fragile heart. Well at least this time there will be someone to pick up the pieces…'_

SERENITTY

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Diamond shifted on his throne. He lifted his hand and brushed his pale while hair out of his violet eyes. Closing them momentarily he raised his other hand bringing a glass of red wine to his lips. Pausing a moment he swirled the blood red liquid and savored its pungent aroma. Smiling he silently toasted to the new future. Then partook a healthy sip. Letting the bittersweet taste linger in his mouth, sighing. A thought slowly caressed his mind as a warm haze settled over him, every thing was falling into place and he was content. Soon his people would be safe on Earth, he would have the love of his life and if all went well he would be able to lead the world peace and prosperity. Picking himself up he set the wine glass down and cast one last lingering look at the sleeping Serenity, then made his way to his own royal bed chambers, settling in for a night of sweet dreams of Serenity.

MOONLIGHT

NIGHT


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beep, Beep, the loud annoying noise called Serena from her video game. '_Darn_,' she thought '_and I was just about to beat Rinni.'_ Stopping the game she reached inside her bag and brought out her communicator, making sure no one but Rinni was paying attention. "Moon here,"

Rei's aggravated face appeared on the screen. "Moon we have a problem here there is monster in down on the industrial docks. "

Serena nods "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What ever just get down here!" Rie fumed and signed off.

"Hey why did you stop? Oh well I beat you; I beat you! Take that!" The pink haired child gloated

"Rinni I need to talk to Andrew I'll be right back." Serena got up and left Rinni in the middle of her victory dance. Walking to the counter she watched Andrew come over.

"What can I do for you Serena, want another milkshake?"

Serena smiled at the tall blond man "Actually, no thank you Andrew but I need to ask you favor."

"Sure Serena what do you need?" The man beamed in his almost sickening happy go lucky way.

"I need to run and do something could you please watch Rinni. She won't be a problem and I'll leave money for her tokens, so you won't even know she's here. In fact go ahead and make her useful, put her to work if you want."

Andrew looked over at the child contently playing a video game. There was something very familiar about Rinni but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. _"Oh well"_ he thought, turning back to Serena. "Sure I'll watch her, you go, and we'll have a great time. Do what you need to; don't worry about a thing."

Serena flashed her million dollar smile and want back to Rinni. "Rinni I have to go, but you can stay her with Andrew, okay?"

"Alright" Rinni agreed absent-mindedly.

"Great be good and stay out of trouble. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright mommy, love you."

Serena knew she didn't have time to think about what Rinni said but it still stuck in her mind as did the ever-resounding questions "_who is her father?_" bounced around her head. "I love you too Rinni." Serena patted the child's head, heading out the door and turning into an alley. Transforming, she leap onto a roof and took off. Making for down town Tokyo.

Once there she found the scouts battling against a rather sickeningly grotesque monster who seemed to have the upper hand.

Rie narrowly escaped being slimed as Serena made her grand entrance. She began her speech allowing the scouts time to regroup.

"Where did you come from? It's no matter I'll destroy you along with the rest" it wheezed.

"_How predictable can this get?_" I thought. "That's where you're wrong. My name is Sailor Moon; I fight for love and justice. I will right wrongs triumph over evils, that means punish nega trash like you!" I spat out a random speech, not my best one but it would do. I look behind me and saw the scouts were ready, a little shaky but waiting.

"Is that so Sailor brat?" an undignified cackle sounded to my right. Closing my eyes I readied my scepter. Quickly turning around I let lose the power, dusting the monster.

I opened my eyes to see Emerald's face caught between a grimace and a look of profound shock. Sadly she recovered quickly, "You little pieces of trash, how dare you?" Emerald lunged at me. I sidestepped and let her pass, turning around.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a voice in behind me asks. I know that voice, I whip around to see Tuxedo Mask looking most dashing standing up on a tree.

"Don't you talk down to me Cape Boy!" I hear Emerald fume. A blast goes off and I hear Rie cruse. Jumping around I see Ami limping and Emerald looking as smug as a cat.

"_How dare she, how low can she go?_" "You can attack me all you like but when you attack my friends you go too far." My voice comes out deadly calm. I felt the crystal stir within me, and my fingers begin to tingle. My wand comes out and without thinking a beam of white light is emitted from my wand catching Emerald off guard. Wounding her greatly, she sidestepped and disappeared. Departing with a final "Mark my words Sailor Brat, I will get you!"

I suddenly became aware of myself. A great weariness comes on me and I brace myself, as the blackness surrounded me.

Rie's stinging voice brings me back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Keeping my clam, I gather my dignity. "I dusted the monster what more do you want from me?"

"Get here sooner, I was slimed?" she snapped surprising everyone including myself.

"I'm sorry Rie I'm not a mind reader. I had other obligations." "_I wasn't yelling or crying, why?_" I was simply too tired, I felt drained. I just wanted to get home, pick Rinni and sleep. I looked at Rie, judging by her face she wouldn't be a spiting out any smart comebacks for a while and I turned to go. Sadly I was wrong.

"Where were you yesterday? We had a meeting, you never showed!" she barked.

"_How could I have forgotten the meeting? I had taken Rinni to the park and I was going to take her home and then go to the meeting but I had been attacked._" I had meet Prince Diamond but I somehow I couldn't bring myself to tell them about him. It didn't seem right.

"Well we are waiting! Did you sleep in or were you at the arcade. I know; you were mooning over Darien! Get over it and grow up! He's moved on and so should you" she mocked.

My mouth refused to work and I listened as Ami chimed in. "Yes Serena, if you spent more time studying and less time feeling sorry for yourself you wouldn't have a problem with your academics."

Next came Lita "Yah Serena, while you were ogling Darien, Ami was hurt. Think of someone besides yourself for once."

"Ya Serena," Mina concluded the little round.

"_They were right, I was a failure, and they didn't need me."_ Before me I saw a picture of Rinni, she needed me. _"I would change, they would see."_ "I'm sorry." I choke out.

Rie must have gotten her second wind because her flames billowed. "Sorry is not good enough! What will it take for you to wake up to the real world, one of us getting killed?"

My mind shuttered "Of course not Rie, I'm trying."

That didn't seem enough for Rie. "Grow up Serena, wake up and get over yourself, its not about you."

Darien's silk voice cascaded down. "That's enough Rie, go home."

I looked up gratefully towards him. I couldn't see his eyes but I could tell by his posture this was not a loving gesture.

"Whatever" Rie boomed and began to walk off. Ami sent me a disappointed look as she walked away supported by Lita and Mina. Soon only Darien was left. I couldn't understand why he was staring at me like that. It was unnerving and I wanted him to stop. I should have been happy he was finally paying attention to me but the affect was quite the opposite. I was becoming annoyed. "Yes" I asked pointedly.

"Where is Rinni?" he asked.

"She's safe." I respond.

"Why are you not looking after her, you didn't lose did you?" he sneered.

"No I left her with Andrew at the arcade. She's safer there then here in the middle of a battle." I reasoned. "_Why did he care?_"

I watched him stiffen and swoop down and land right in front of me. Our faces were inches apart and for a moment I thought he might kiss me.

"That's where you are wrong. See here I am able to protect her!" he replied in a cocky tone that implied so much more.

"_Protect her and let me be dusted! This is what I was destined for?_"

He turned a cold shoulder and walked away leaping into a tree, then to a roof and disappeared.

I tried to feel anger towards Rinni but I knew it wasn't her fault. I had never seen Darien like this. That wasn't completely true; when he had been under Beryl's spell he had been different angry and confused, but with an underlying warmth of a subconscious love, that was gone now. "_Why, was he under a new spell?_"

My mind desperately groped at the idea as I subconsciously detransformed. Black dots invaded my vision and my head spun. By all rights I should have fainted, long ago, from using the crystal. My body was catching up to my mind and my mind was losing its iron grip. My legs gave way and I began to descend towards the earth gracelessly.

Once again I never hit the ground. Two strong arms encircled around me and the weightless feeling took over. I gazed up into Diamond's dark face. It was a grim mask and his eyes raged.

Despite the hostility and violence I sensed in him I was not afraid. Instinctively I knew it wasn't directed at me and for that I was thankful.

I felt a change in the wind and looked around. We were no longer down town but now in a beautiful pleasure garden. Flowers sprung up in a controlled chaos and a fountain serenely watched over the garden. He carried me over to the fountain and sat down. I was again contained in his lap. Strange he hadn't said a word and seemed upset.

I began to feel a nagging panic, and suddenly I didn't want him to speak. I couldn't take anymore-harsh words. I couldn't bare him upset with me as well. I turned my face into his chest and tried not to shake. All the harsh words everyone had said to me came flooding back and I felt myself tear up.

"_They were right I was cry baby and a bad leader. I should just find a bridge and jump off!_"

I felt him tense and warp his arms tighter around me. I don't know what came over, it must have been over exhaustion but I couldn't help myself. "I'm so sorry I don't mean to be so weak. I try, I do and I'm getting better. I don't know what to do... I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid; I should just do the world a favor by finding a bridge and throw myself off..." I broke off with a sob.

"Oh Serena, Serena, Serena. Look at me." He cooed.

I couldn't. I felt his hand slip under my chin and gentle hand lift my chin up.

**Diamonds P.O.V**.

She wouldn't look at me so I leaned forward to get her attention the best way I knew how. I gently placed my lips upon her delightfully soft ones. Waiting a second I deepened my kiss. I felt her melt in my arms and her slightly erratic thoughts whip around her head. I waited for them to slow and stop, letting my hands relax her shoulders and upper back.

Finally she was calm and I reluctantly released her mouth. Gazing fully into her clear blue eyes I began, "Now dear Serena, allow me to make a few things clear. I don't think you're weak; in fact you are quite the opposite. You get up everyday do all the things normal people do then go and face things that most people would turn and run from, and then you go on and carry on a normal life. Now your friends turn on you and you keep your head high. That doesn't make you weak but it makes you a wonderful strong amazingly beautiful and graceful woman. Don't let anyone tell you different!"

I tighten my grip around her shoulder and she flinched. She must have still been injured and that wouldn't do. "Serena how is your health?"

"My health? Fine I suppose, why?" was her shaky response.

"Well you took quite the beating yesterday. I simply wish insure you're all right." I said smoothly.

She looked a little chocked but hid it under a smile. "I'm fine" she assured me as she attempted to sit up. Her attempts failed and she clasped against my chest.

Alarmed I listened to her thoughts to see where she hurt and quickly decided it merited a healer. "_Sapphire!_" I thought "_Come quickly to the rose garden!" _

A blue haired man appeared promptly and Serena shifted in my arms moving deeper into my embrace. I smiled reassuringly at her, "Allow me to introduce my brother Prince Sapphire this is Princess Serenity."

Serena looked over at him and gave a shy smile.

Sapphire approached and knelt to her current eye level. "Nice to meet you, your highness, now it seems something is bothering you. Perhaps I can be of help. I have some skills as a healer." Sapphire smiled. I had always admired his bedside manner and I was thankful for it now.

Serena put on a brave face, "I'm quite all right; just a little bumped and bruised."

Sapphire read deeper into her words, "If you don't mind I'd like to make sure you're all right." Serena must have known a lost cause when she saw one because she stopped protesting and nodded.

"Now where do you hurt?" Sapphire asked.

"My ribs" she said quietly.

"Well I'm going to have to have a look at them perhaps my brother should excuses us." Sapphire jested.

"I know certainly will not!" I protested.

Sapphire knew not to argue with me and compromised "Alright then brother close your eyes and loosen the death grip you have on my patient."

I obliged and buried my face in Serena's golden tresses, shifting my arms so Sapphire could treat Serena.

**Sapphire's P.O.V**.

'_So this is the great Queen Serenity at least what she once was. For the ruler of Crystal Tokyo she seems so venerable and innocent._' Sapphire thought as he lifted Serena's shirt a little. Amazed at the bruises and abrasions he found beneath. '_With injuries like this a normal person would have passed long ago from the pain." _

'_She is not a normal person Sapphire. She is my Serenity." _Diamonds voice protruded into Sapphires mind. '_What is your diagnosis?' _

'_I'm not entirely sure but by the look of her I would say just a few contusions and maybe a concussion, give me a few more moments and I will have a more complete analysis.'_ Sapphire responded. He took a good long look at her. '_She must be sixteen but still beautiful and feminine. Diamond is certainly taken with her. Though I can see why._' Sapphire smiled at Serenity "I'm going to probe mind, even though you don't always consciously know what is wrong, your body is telling your mind exactly what it feels. Is that alright with you?" Sapphire tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Okay" Came Serena's timid answer.

Sapphire looked deep into Serena's blue eyes and brought a finger to the middle of her forehead.

He watched as flash of light erupted and then the insignia of the white moon family appeared on her forehead. Her eyes glazed over and Sapphire was given access to her mind.

Once inside he found a myriad amount of emotions and thoughts haphazardly swarming her frontal lobes. He knew he didn't have time to analyze them so he moved to her to her brain stem her, sinus rhythm was normal and her involuntary reflexes were working fine. He did a sweep of the rest of her brain and checked her organs. While being a little stressed from dealing with the latest abuse they had been put through, they were other wise fine. As he expected there was only minor bruising, little internal bleeding and a few sprains. Her body would bear the purple marks and be sore for a few more day but other wise it was fine.

Also he found the concussion a little more serious then he thought. That worried him. It seemed to him to be a secondary concussion. She would have to be monitored to make sure she rested and gave her brain time to heal.

Satisfied that he had given her, a complete work up Sapphire ended her trance.

Serena's eyes went seeing once more and she leaned back into Diamonds chest.

Diamond took it as a sign the exam was done and cradled her tightly in his arms. "Well?" he prompted.

'_I certainly don't relish giving Diamond this news but it could be much worse. _

**Serena's P.O.V. **

"Well as I suspected she has some minor bruising and a few contusions and a sprain to her right ankle. She should keep off it for at least all of today. Her vitals are good and her organs intact. I am slightly concerned because you do have a concussion. You should not sleep for more then two hours at a time and I would greatly prefer if you would consider spending the night here." Sapphire concluded.

I leaned further back into Diamond as he whispered into my ear. "Spend that night that would be so bad would it. We could have dinner together and you could relax and get some much deserved rest."

Diamond's offer was tantalizing. '_Dinner and the rest of the day without having to worry about Rinni, oh no Rinni! I had left her with Andrew and I know that was while ago. I had to get back but I hated to turn down such an offer._'

"As wonderful as that sound and as much as I would love to stay I can't Prince Diamond. I have some unfilled obligations that are really most pressing. If you could please take me back to the park I would be very appreciative." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"But you must keep off your ankle your highness and let yourself rest or you won't get better." Sapphire protested.

Diamond must have sensed it was something important. "He has a point Serena I can't let you walk around such as you are. Why don't I accompany you on your errands and then escort you home. Oh and please drop the Prince it sounds so formal and stuffy." He flashed me a million dollar smile and I melted a little.

"That would be very nice Diamond." I said

"If you insist Serena then at least allow me to get you something for you pain and to give your body a break."

'_How long had a I left Rinni, oh if Darien find out he will never let me live it down. Honest why is he suddenly so interested in her?_' "Really Sapphire that isn't necessary I'll be quite alright and I really must be on my way." I protest.

"It won't take any time at all and as a professional I can't let you leave with out something." Sapphire wouldn't back down.

"Surely what ever it is Serena can't be more important then your health.

'_It would be faster just to give in._' "Alright but please hurry."

Sapphire disappeared and reappeared a few moments latter. He had with him a cup and three vials.

He handed me the cup, "Here drink this it will help with the pain and give you an energy boast. You will fill much better but don't be fooled the effects are temporary and will stop working if you push your self to hard."

I brought the cup shakily to my lip and drank the green liquid. It didn't taste like much and I was thankful.

"This back vial is labeled night but you are to take it as soon as you get home. Diamond see she take when you droop her off. It will make you sleep so you are to get some rest. The blue Vial is for when you wake and the green is to take with your lunch. Understand?" Sapphire gazed intently into my eyes.

'_Man he sounds like my mother!_' "Yes, black when I get home, blue when I wake up and green at lunch, got it."

Sapphire finally relented "Okay against my better judgment I'll let you go but either Diamond or I will being paying you a quick visit tomorrow."

"Perfect now I don't mean to be rude but I really must be on my way."

"Oh course," Diamond said and wrapped his arms around me.

With a flash of light we were back in the city. Standing in front of a nice red Porsche 911. Sweeping me off my feet Diamond gently deposited me in the front seat.

Hoping in the driver's seat he looked at me and grinned "Where to Princess?"

"The Crown Arcade," I said softly, bracing myself as Diamond squealed the tires and took off a lighten fast pace.

_"Was he insane, no one should be driving this fast!" _

I looked over at him, his hair blowing in the wind, a smile graced his face, and his shoulders were relaxed, and his posture at ease. He looked free and in complete control of the car. Some how it made me feel safe, I turned foreword and enjoyed the ride.

We reached the Crown Arcade in record time and Rinni saw us through the window. She came running out followed by Andrew.

"Guess what mom... Serena Andrew showed me how to make Milkshakes and I made all the customs some. Andrew said I was a big help didn't you..." Rinni looked back at the blonde haired man.

Andrew didn't look too stressed out, "Yes you were Rinni," he said scratching his head in typical Andrew fashion, "You can bring her back any time Serena we had a lot of fun today didn't we Rinni?"

"Yep," Rinni said as she looked over at Diamond.

"Who is this Serena?" Andrew asked.

_"What do I say?" _"Andrew this is a friend of my Diamond and Diamond this is a very good friend of mine Andrew." I said looking at the two.

Andrew got a funny look on his face and then he looked at Rinni, "Well time for you to go Rinni," He picked her up and set her in the back seat of the car.

Rinni started to protest but stopped and let her self be most unceremoniously plopped into the back seat of the car. "Bye Rinni, you be good now, come back soon." Andrew said as he began backing away, "Bye Serena, nice meeting you Diamond." Andrew hustled back in the store.

"Rinni what did you do? " I asked eyeing the child suspiciously.

"What I didn't do anything he didn't want me to..." She said passionately then muttered under her breath, "How was I to know that ice cream would spray if I hit that button?"

I heard Diamond chuckle but I chose not to pursue the subject further. Soon we were in front of my house, sooner then I expected.

I opened the door and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't forget the medicine Sapphire gave you, Serena." Diamond's voice was filled with concern

I looked back and smiled at him. "I won't don't worry I'm fine." I reassured him as I lifted the seat for Rinni. She climbed out an alarming rate and came to stand beside me, practically gluing her self to my side. I smiled down at her. "We'd better get in the house, thanks for everything Diamond..."

Rinni grabbed my hand and began to drag me toward the house "Yup, bye now, time to go, see ya." She said not looking back as she dragged me into the house.

"Rinni wait stop," I protested. At the door I turned and waved at Diamond as Rinni threw open the door and pulled me inside, slamming it behind me.

"Rinni what was that all about honestly there is no need to be so rude." I said looking down at her.

"I don't like that man..." Rinni said a little too loudly.

"Serena you're home. What's this about a man, Serena?" My father said forcefully. He put on his protective father look, "You know the rules no dating till you're at least thirty if not thirty-five."

_"As if..." _"I know Daddy, Rinni is just being delusional, I'm going upstairs for a shower now, love ya." I kissed him on the cheek grabbed Rinni's hand and hustled up the stairs as best I could.

_"Hehe, what a look on dad's face, oh well if you can't beat them confuse them."_

When we reached my room I stopped, shut the door and sat down on my bed. I turned to face Rinni, "Okay lets make a few things clear, never mention guys or men or anyone of the male gender around dad unless you want him to blow gasket." I said with a cringe; that was lesson hard learned.

"Ok, but I still don't like what's his face." Rinni said harshly.

I motioned Rinni to come sit next to me, "Why is that?"

"I don't know there is something familiar about him and I get a funky vibe off him." She said harshly.

"I see well, I don't know what to say, there is really no reason for you to dislike him, he has been nothing but good to me." I sighed reminiscing about his gentle manner and caring ways. The nagging question of Rinni's parentage once again came to mind. "Rinni I need to ask you this, who is your father?"

"His name is King..." she made a sour face, " I can't tell you, it is bad for you to know too much about your future. I am sworn not to reveal anything." She spoke in a solemn tone.

"Ok well, don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine._" "I'm feeling strangely better. Almost well enough to do my homework..."_ Then I remember Sapphire's warning, I should take that vial and have a nap I guess." But I really need to take a nap so go play till dinner."

The child brightened up immediately "Ok mommy, have a good sleep." She had all but skipped out of the room when I opened the vial and was about to drink form it

"Wait!" the vial froze, suspended halfway to my mouth.

Startled by her out burst I looked up, "Why?"

"Because he gave it to you didn't he?" Rinni accused.

"Yes but what does that matter?" I asked unperturbedly.

"How do you know it's not poison? Exactly how well do you know this Diamond?" she asked with wisdom beyond her years.

_"How well did I know Diamond? But wait he had saved me a few times, taken care of me more then once and had been given numerous opportunities to kill me, and why would he give me all those vials if only one was needed? Who am I kidding, a guy has never been so good to m; of course I trust him. " _"Well enough to know he won't hurt me." I downed the vial and was surprised at its sweet taste.

"There see, now go play," I smiled reassuringly at her. I watched her slink out the door.

I changed in to some sweats and a tee shirt and then lay down on my bed.

Getting under the covers I waited for sleep to come. For once it didn't. I opened my eyes and gazed lovingly at the familiar room."_ Perhaps the pink bunny bed spread was a little childish and the soft pink walls overly feminine but I didn't mind. It was mine and in many ways it reflects who I am"._ I gazed out the window looking at the soft white curtains my mother had sewn for me an age ago. The soft carpet I loved to lie on and read comics and finally I watched in the mirror as my door opened and my guardian Luna appeared.

She jumped on to my bed with feline ease and moved to my pillow, sitting before me staring me right in the eye. She paused for a moment and then began what ever it was she planning to say. "I talked to Airtimes and he informed me that you and the scouts had a disagreement today."

"To put it mildly, you could say that." I said my voice ripe with sarcasm.

"I see, according to Rei you ignored your duties and jeopardized the other because of your lack of care." She said evenly trying to gage my reaction.

What ever it was I had taken was starting to take effect and a new longing for sleep came over me and I simply wished to end this interview. "I made a mistake, I let my guard down for only a moment and Emerald took a cheap shot at Amy... I had dusted the monster and I thought everything was safe..." I said punctuating my sentences with large yawns.

"Serena you need to improve your focus in battle, and off the battle field as well. You have to understand the enemy doesn't play fair and will attack when ever and how ever they can. You need to be careful. As Princess and leader of the Scouts the responsibility falls on you. You must never forget that."

She must have noticed my drooping eyes; "Serena are you listen to me?" he prodded.

"Yes Luna, I'm sorry I feel awful I would never want any of the scouts to get hurt. I am listening I'm sorry I'm just so sleepy please can we talk later. I just need sleep... I promise I'll try harder next time." I said as I snuggled in bed and drifted to sleep.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Luna looked down at the girl and smiled, "I know you are Serena, you are becoming more and more like your mother ever day. It will just take a little time for the others to see. Sleep well Princess." She licked her charges cheek affectingly then silently hopped form the bed.

Making her way out of the room to keep an eye on Rinni.

From the open window Diamond watched the exchange take place. He smiled to himself and without a sound teleported himself inside Serena's bedroom.

He smiled at the serene beauty lying before him. Not being able to resist he reached out and stroked her petal soft cheek.

In her sleep his leaned in to his touch and sighed contently. He sat down on the bed and watched her sleep. Guarding her repose so she might have the time she needed to heal.

Seconds turned to minuets and minuets to hours and Diamond lost himself, gazing at the beauty that lay before him.

Finally a noise outside the door stirred him and looked up questioningly. Turing himself invisible he watched Serena's cat walk into the room.

The cat jumped on the bed and began rubbing Serena's face in an attempt to wake her.

Serena groaned and tried to burry deeper in the pink pillows.

Diamond was about to remove the offending feline when the cat spoke. Diamond was mildly amused by this. A talking pet was something he had never encountered before.

He watched as Serena opened her eyes and sat up.

Seeing she was up and there was nothing to be done about it, Diamond slipped form the room to give her the privacy she would need to ready herself for her dinner.

MOONLIGHT

NIGHT

There I finally updated. I am most sorry for not updating sooner. I would have if this story had not been locked on my father's computer. But I guess really there are no excesses, even if I have been working on another story, going on a mission trip and am working at a job I truly dislike. Anyway its rather late so God bless you all and goodnight

Estelbain


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I returned from dinner weary but not tired, simply numb. Perhaps it was the medicine Sapphire had given me or that my brain was simply in overload from everything I was feeling, I couldn't tell.

In hopes of occupying my attention I sat down at my desk and then got up and retrieved my backpack from the across the room. Once again settling down, I pulled out my math test book.

Sighing I opened the accursedly think volume and found today's assignment. A flood of numbers assaulted my eyes and for a moment all the formulas swam together in a blurry haze of numerical chaos.

Frightened I blinked repeatedly and watched my vision return to normal. "Ok Serena, you can do this, its just a few algebra questions and you are already half way done, so get to it!" I said prepping myself with a mental kick in the butt.

After three questions I experienced a similar assault to my vision. "_That stuff I took must makes you drowsy, and don't they say on commercials of things that make you drowsy not to operate heavy machinery? Well this is ten times worse then trying to run any crane. Its Saturday tomorrow I'll do this then._" My reasoning sounded good to me; there was no point in doing the math if I was going to get all wrong anyway.

Reaching into my bag once more I drew out our English novel. It was on old book bound in black with a simple red label on the spine that must have once read "_Kathirine by Anya Seton_", but now the label was cracked and lines of black showed through. The gold letters had started to fade long ago and now were barely visible.

Serena been given this book, the teacher had given them each a book to do a project on.

At first Serena had been upset at he teacher's choice, thinking it would be stiff and boring, like its cover but as she poured over the pages she found herself severely wrong. The first bit had been a little dull telling of the heroine Katharine, unlikely marriage but now the widower duke had taken an interest in her. Taking great pains to share an intimate moment with Katharine. Things were starting to pick up and reading had gone from a despised chore to something of obsession.

Serena sat on her bed, adjusting her pillows to make herself comfortable. Finally ready she opened the book and found her page.

_**""We'll not be disturbed here," he said, flinging off his hat and loosening the sackcloth cloak, "I've bribed the aubergiste lavishly. My God, Katrine," he added with a wry laugh, "look to what straits you've brought the ruler of Aquitaine - skulking in sackcloth, bribing frowsy scoundrels for a place of assignation - like a wenching sergeant - you should be proud of your enchantments!" **_

**_"What have you to say to me, my lord?" She leaned against the trestle- table because her knees shook, but her gray eyes were fixed on him steadily and their gaze held warning, yet she thought that, in the coarse brown sackcloth, he had never seemed so handsome or so princely._**

**_"What have I to say to you?" He broke off, biting his lips. Since before Prime he had been waiting near the cathedral, knowing that she would come to Mass, and praying that she would be alone. Yet if that dolt of a squire Ellis de Thoresby had accompanied her, the meeting would still have been managed. Since the sight of her on the ship yesterday, she had obsessed him to a point beyond reason - almost beyond caution." _**

"How lucky Katrine is to have the Duke obsess over her. I wonder if I do anything even remotely close to that with Darien." Serena's thoughts drifted listlessly around her hazy mind.

She looked to her dresser and saw the rose Diamond had given her. _"What was the deal with Diamond? Did he ever obsess over her? Perhaps she was obsessing over him to much, her heart still belonged to Darien did it?"_ There would time to worry about that after, she need to focus on her book, after all Katrine was married, and not to the duke, perhaps she could draw some guidance from her.

**_""He turned to her suddenly, with violence. "I love you Katrine. I love want you, I desire you, but I love you. I feel that I cannot exist without you. That's what I have to say to you." "_**

_"How romantic, now tell him you love him as well,"_ Serena rooted for the side of destined true love, may hap there was hope for her yet.

**_"The garden walls melted. A rushing wind lifted and hurled Katherine into a void, a wind - no a river of fire. An agonizing painful joy in the whirling and rushing of this river of fire- _**

_**He threw himself down on the bench and seized her cold hands, looking up at her white face. "My dear love," he said softly, humbly. "Can you not speak to me?"**_

_**"What can I say, my lord." Her eyes fastened themselves on the blue flower of a borage plant near his foot; she stared at the little blue star while the fiery river throbbed and scorched in her breast. **_

_**"That you love me, Katherine - you told me so once." **_

**_"Ay,"_ **

_"You see, was that so hard, Katherine."_ Serena asked her adrenalin pumping, she was now lost deep in the world created by the author drinking in the events of the novel.

_**"She said slowly, at last, "nothing has changed since then. Nothing. Am I am still Hugh's wife - however much I- I love you." **_

_**He gave a sharp gasp and bending his head covered her hands with kisses. "Sweetheart!" he cried exultantly, and put his hands on her waist to pull her down to him. She stiffened sand shook her head. **_

_**"Nay, but there is one thing changed since we two were in the Avalon Chamber -then you mourned a wife but lately gone, and now you are betrothed to one who will soon be yours." **_

_**"There's no love in that, it has naught to do with us. You know that I must marry again, for England - for Castile." **_

_**"Yes," she said tonelessly, "I know." **_

_**She raised her eyes and tears slid quietly down her cheeks. "I cannot be your leman, my lord. Even if for love of you I could so shamefully dishonor Hugh, yet I cannot, for I have made a scared vow." **_

_"Wait now, what are you doing? He loves you, Hugh doesn't love you, oh!" _Serena felt tears prick her eyes; this was not answer she was looking for.

**_"A vow," he repeated, His hands dropped from her waist, "What vow, Katherine?" _**

_**"On the ship," Katherine said, each word dragging forth with pain. "Saint Catherine saved my life, for that I made the vow-----" She stopped and swallowed, looking past him at the sunny wall. She went on in a whisper, "To be a true wife, in thought, in deed, to my husband who is the father of my babies..." **_

_"No, _" tears blurred Serena's vision as she continued on, "_why was this affecting me so much?" _

_**"... At last John said gently, reasonably, "My foolish Katherine - and do you think the whole ship was saved because you made this vow?" **_

_**"I don't know," she answered in the same muted voice. "I only know that I made it and will keep it unto death... " **_

__

****Serena sobbed and tossed the book on the bed, _"Why, why was it so hard for true love to win, couldn't fate get it right for once, just once?" _

Her head swam and Serena closed her eyes, letting random things enter her mind. She saw a picture of Darien and her going for a ride in a boat at the lake. _"He had always been so good to me, they had always had so much together." _Sighing at the happy memories, she reminisced at all the times he had saved her as Tuxedo Mask. How good it felt to be held in those strong arms. The way he smelt, she had known she was his and he was hers. When ever anything went wrong he would be there and she would simply melt into his embrace. Life had made sense, it was simple, she loved Darien and Darien loved her.

The scouts would laugh and joke; everything had been fun and games. She had felt so different, safe, not confused or worried about the next turn her life would take.

_"Even if I had cared back then I don't think I would have seen this coming!" _Serena snorted indignantly. So much had changed; life was no longer fun and games. Darien no longer held her close, or even held her at all. The scouts were constantly upset and her now that she was actually taking her schoolwork seriously it wasn't becoming less of a burden as she had hoped.

_"How do I feel now? I'm not sure. I mean my life is so out of control but yet there is something..." _

Diamonds striking face flashed before her, she smiled and wave a guilt washed over her. _"What was I thinking, I barely know the man, he must be so much older then I am and really Rinni is right, how well do I know him? Really not very well. _

_How stupid and faithless could I be? The moment Darien and I start having a bit of trouble I run off and myself falling for another man. I don't deserve either of them. What am I going to do?" _Serena rubbed her eyes in frustration. _"What can I do?" _

Serena sat up and looked across the room at the mirror. Taking a good long hard look at her self, she decided she could skirt the issue no longer; it was time to face the facts.

_"What do you see?" _she asked herself. _"I see, someone who is trying desperately to stay a child and free load her life away." _She responded. She looked a little deeper and remembered the few memories she had of her mother, The Queen of the Moon, _"__It's a good thing you aren't around to see what I've become. What a joke I am. I'm not more then a spoiled little child." _

Serena looked her self in the eye and was surprised by the look of her face, it was if Princess Serenity was staring back at her. _"I know you are inside of me some where but how do I let you out. How to access you memories and skills? You could do so much and everyone loved you, if I only could be a little like you then maybe I could win Darien's love again." _

The image before Serena shifted and it changed. Appearing where Serena's reflection should have been now stood Queen Serenity herself. "Hello my dear," her calm voice flowed out of the mirror.

Serena jumped and let out a yelp. "Mother?" she asked unsure.

** Narrator's P.O.V.**

The queen gazed lovingly at her daughter; she missed her so much. "Yes, my darling daughter it is me?"

Serena tired to dry her eyes and calm her erratic breath, "What are you doing here?" she asked in a shaky tone.

The Queens heart went out to her daughter and she longed for a way to hold her. "I heard your request, you made a selfless wish, and those that be have chosen to grant it." The Queen said with a look of fond motherly affection displayed on her perfect pale face.

"What do you mean, I didn't make a wish..." Serena looked up, her blue eyes confused.

Queen Serenity chuckled, "Oh but my dear you did, you wished to learn to access the memories of your past life. Your heart has been searched and your motives found pure so I have been sent to help you."

"Really?" Serena rose slowly to a kneeling position.

"Yes, but I need you to come close. Come here where I can have a good look at you." Serenity beckoned to her daughter.

Serena scrambled off her bed and stood before her mirror. It was full length oval shape, framed in ceramic pink. Before now Serena had thought little of it but now she approached it with a new reverence.

Kneeling before it she gazed up at her mother. "Oh my Serena," The Queen sighed affectionately as she leaned down and kissed Serena on her forehead causing her crescent moon to glow bright.

Serena felt her eyes close on their own accord, and a blackness swirl about her, she felt light as if floating and then falling.

When Serena opened her eyes; she was not in her room. Before her she say a screen it separated her from what was beyond. It was more of a wall of glass, clean and translucent but hard and unyielding. Beyond it Serena saw a young women holding a small baby, bundled in white.

The woman had long silver hair, done up in the royal hairstyle; her pale complexion was complemented by her full lips, slender nose and high forehead. Gracing the creamy expanse was the insignia of the white moon royal family. The woman's gown clung to her long graceful forum, fitting her perfectly.

Everything about this woman emanated beauty and sophistication. Serena watched as the woman looked up, glancing at the door as if she expected it to open and someone to join her, no one did. The woman looked strait through Serena and she realized this woman was a younger version of her mother.

Horrified she watched her shed silent tears as the baby, who must have been her former self, slept on.

"My that was such a long time ago and we certainly have come a long way." Queen Serenity said softly almost to herself.

Serena looked at her and saw her mother's eyes fill with pain as she gazed at her past self. "Why were you crying?" Serena's voce sounded hollow and stupid even in her own ears but she had to know.

The Queen was silent for a moment, "I was missing your father. He passed a few moths after you were born. Even at that age you when you were only a few months old you reminded me of him; so free and full of life. You had his laugh, you still do..." A tear slipped form the Queens eye and she brushed it away in one fluid practiced motion.

"I do?" Serena's hand flew to her throat. She had no memory of the man-- or did she?

Queen Serenity chuckled, "Oh yes, you use to love to giggle and laugh and you sounded just like him. Before he passed your father loved to hold you. He would sleep with you asleep on his chest. You were his world, our world..."

Serena stopped listening, it made her uncomfortable to talk of her father, she had no recollection of him and the while thing seemed morbid somehow.

Instead Serena looked at the glass wall and let a few moments of silence pass. She watched the scene before her play out.

Collecting her thoughts she asked, "Where are we?"

"Why we are in your mind. What stands before you is your memories from your time on the moon. Everything you did and learned, all your training and talent is sealed in that glass enclosure." Came the Queen's reposes.

"How do I open it?" Serena asked.

"You did it once before, while you had a fight with the Prince's former guard. After Darien had been wounded. But you have fought Beryl since and your memory wiped and resealed."

Serena waited, that was not the exactly the answer she had been looking for. "Then what would you have me do?"

The Queen sighed "That is for you to deicide. I'm sorry but this you must do on your own."

Serena nodded grimly and stepped towards the wall. Reaching her hand she extended her finger and gingerly toughed the wall. "Yikes," she pulled back her hand as she was greeted with an offending zap. Taking a few steps back Serena watched mystified as a peal of thunder boomed and lighting flashed.

Before her now stood a women dressed in a black sailor suite. She had dark green hair, tanned skin, and reddish eyes. She carried a staff that was in the shape of a key. The scout waved it dangerously and glared menacingly around her eyes coming to rest on Serena. "Who is trying to disrupt the memories deposited here? Speak now or be vanquished," she roared.

Serena flet a hand on her back and her mother pushed her foreword. "_Thanks"_ Serena thought. "It is I, the Princess Serenity." She began in a shaky voice, gathering confidence as she spoke. "I have come to claim what is mine. I ask who are you?"

The scout lowered her staff and bowed to Serena. "My name is Sailor Pluto and I guard the gates of time and the memories of all those who were taken from the moon and reborn in a new time on earth. Forgive me for not recognising you my Princess but there is evil afoot and I can never be too careful." Sailor Pluto said.

"Yes and your years of dedication and serves are appreciated by us all Setsuna." The Queen said stepping out from behind Serena.

"My Queen," Sailor Pluto smiled and bowed low to Queen Serenity.

"I would love to stay and talk with you my old friend but my time is limited and soon I must return." The Queen's voice sounded full of regret.

"Of course" Setsuna waved her hands and a large keyhole appeared in the glass. Taking her staff she inserted it and turned the key. "Come foreword Princess Serenity, it will not hurt you now."

Serena mutely complied, stepping forward. "Stretch out your hands and receive what is yours, Princess."

Serena again obeyed, reaching with both hands. They penetrated the wall and were immersed in the matter beyond.

Suddenly the glass shattered and Serena became vaguely aware her forehead was becoming hot. A strobe of light was emitted from the crescent moon on her forehead. It was what had shattered the glass. Now all that had been contained inside began spinning around Serena.

It wound its way around her ankles and worked upwards till it reached her forehead. There it entered her mind through her crescent moon. The ribbon of colours, shapes and images wound around Serena until it had worked it's way up to her forehead and into her mind completely.

Serena was oblivious to the light show for from the moment the glass shattered; tension had begun to build within her head. It grew as the seconds stretched and she waited for her head to burst. Minuets passed and she began to long for it to explode. Finally she felt that weightless feeling again and right before she succumb to the warm blackness she heard her mother's serene voice. "You were wrong my dear I am terrible proud of you. I love you and I always will..."


End file.
